There is a growing concern about the possibility of a rocket launch conjuncting with a low earth orbiting satellite, either accidentally or intentionally. The conjunction of the launched rocket and an orbiting platform presents a serious risk to life and property on earth. Recent deliberate interceptions of orbiting platforms by earth-launched rockets also fuel these concerns.